Un sentimiento
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia se ira? siempre hace lo que quiere y no piensa en los demás. Dice que no tiene un motivo para quedarse entonces le daré uno. OneShot.


Debería estar descansando por la gripe, pero no jojo tenia esta idea y tenia que escribirla

espero que les guste y dejen comentarios y si no tan bien Lean.

* * *

Un sentimiento.

Hace algo de frió y la nieve cae a mi alrededor, por suerte tengo mi chamarra de cuero y mi guantes que me cubren del frió todo el mundo anda con tranquilidad por las calles mientras que yo como un loco estoy corriendo tratando de esquivarlos. Como puede ser que e_n un día como hoy se me fuera a olvidar, miro mi celular y veo los veinte mensajes de Uryu diciéndome que me apure o me arrancara el pescuezo ''Siempre tan amable''_, corro a toda velocidad chocandome y recibiendo los insultos de las personas a las que choco y me tropiezo sin querer,_ ''Todo esto es por su culpa, si no fuera por ella no tendría que estar haciendo esto...maldita ingrata..._

Siento como mi corazón se acelera mas y mas a cada paso que doy, se que no es solo por el esfuerzo es por algo mas.

Como si dios quisiera hacerme una mala jugada me pone el semáforo en rojo y lo único que puedo hacer es ver como los malditos autos pasan a toda velocidad sin consideración de los que tienen que caminar, acaso no saben que ellos tienen mas ventaja que los que andan a pie?

Por fin el semáforo cambio y me pongo a de nuevo en posición pero un idiota comienza a tocarme la bocina diciéndome que soy un inconsciente inconsciente? el semáforo estaba en verde maldito idiota, me quedaría un largo rato peleándome pero hoy no tenia tiempo que perder, ella se iría y yo no podría hacer nada después...

Miro mi reloj y veo que ya son mas de las doce acaso llegaría a tiempo? ella me estaría esperando?

_''No es hora de estar inseguro, después de todo lo hago por esa ingrata''_ Me digo para darme ánimos mientras que un pequeño Flash Back viene a mi mente...

_―Ichigo...―Dijo con la voz algo entrecortada por los nervios.―Mañana tengo que volver._

_Ichigo le miro y luego volvió la vista hacia su revista.―Entiendo.-Dijo sin mucho interés, ''Por que le decía aquello? si siempre se iba y luego volvía.―_

_-No, Ichigo no entiendes.―Dijo la morena mientras evitaba mirarlo.―Yo...puede ser que tal vez no regrese._

_''No regrese'' Como que no regresaría?, Ichigo con los ojos muy abiertos dejo a revista a un lado para prestarle atención._

_―De que estas hablando? Como que no regresaras?_

_―Ichigo, cálmate.-Le ordeno la morena con tranquilidad en su voz.―_

_―Estoy calmado!_

_Rukia suspiro para luego mirarle a los ojos.―Me han reasignado._

_― Reasignado? por cuanto tiempo?_

_―Indefinidamente.―Dijo la morena mientras bajaba la mirada.―_

_Ichigo se acerco hacia donde se encontraba la morena y le dijo.―De verdad piensas irte?_

_―Ya no tengo un motivo por cual quedarme.―Dijo la morena con su tono lastimero indirecto.―_

_Ichigo se quedo unos segundos en silencio pera luego dar unos pasos hacia la puerta de su cuarto ante la atenta mirada de la morena que le miraba intrigada._

_―Quieres un motivo.―Dijo Ichigo mientras el cabello le cubría el rostro, sin dejarle ver sus ojos.―Te lo daré y mas te vale venir enana.―Dijo esto ultimo antes de salir dando un portazo, dejando a una Rukia perpleja ante su actitud.―_

_Fin Flash Back._

''Solo espero que no te hallas ido, idiota''

Por fin llego al punto de encuentro, veo como Uryu me mira de mala manera y luego de hacerme un largo y denso interrogatorio sobre mi impuntualidad, Chad se me acerca y me entrega mi mas preciado tesoro mi Fender Stratocaster, voy en camino hacia el escenario y ya puedo oír los gritos de las fanáticas de nuestra banda, la cual formamos con Uryu,Chad, Mizuiro y el idiota de Keigo.

Al llegar los gritos aumentan, nombran mi nombre millones de veces y lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír fingidamente para que no me teman, mientras que con la mirada busco a aquella idiota de ojos violetas, busco y busco pero no la logro encontrar acaso se abría ido? sigo mi mirada hacia la segunda fila y hay la encuentro, están pequeña que no se deja ver, sonrió de lado al ver que sus ojos están fijos en mi.

Keigo me pega con uno de sus palillos diciéndome que ya es hora, yo solo le miro con el ceño fruncido.  
mientras me digo a mi mismo ''Es a hora o nunca''.

Las luces se apagan y solo nos alumbra alguno de los reflectores, veo como la enana mira asombrada todo esto_ ''Seguro nunca había ido en su vida a un concierto'',_ tomo mi guitarra y comienzo a tocar los primeros acordes mientras espero a que Uryu comience a seguirme el ritmo, miro a mis compañeros para ver si ya están listos y con la mirada me lo demuestran.

Me acerco hacia el micrófono y comienzo a cantar aquella canción que hice especialmente para una persona.

_Quiero ser lo primero que veas_  
_y lo ultimo al irte a dormir_  
_por que todo lo que deseo en mi vida_  
_es verte sonreír._

Canto sin sacarle los ojos de encima, quiero que mis sentimientos le lleguen a través de esta canción.

_Quiero ser la sombrilla que te cubra de la lluvia_  
_Quiero ser el sol que ilumina tu oscuridad_  
_Quiero ser el el cielo que miras cuando_ _triste estés_  
_Quiero ser todo eso y mucho mas._

Veo como sus ojos me siguen a cada paso que doy, y como su sonrojo comienza a extenderse de sus mejillas, ''Eso la hace ver tan perfecta''.

_Te prometeré que estaré contigo siempre_  
_no importa lo que suceda en el camino_  
_estaré junto a ti_  
_por que eres lo que mi vida necesitaba en el._

Las fanáticas comienzan a gritar emocionadas, pero en mi mente solo existimos ella y yo y no hay nadie mas al rededor, se que ella se siente igual ya que solo sea quedado quieta sin dejarme de mirar.

_Te prometo que jamas te abandonare_  
_y si un día te cansas de mi_  
_solo déjame decirte que_  
_no abra nada que puedas hacer_  
_yo jamas te abandonare_

_Por que eres lo que mi corazón necesitaba en el._

Veo como en ese momento Rukia me mira con las mejillas rojas y trata de tapárselas con las manos pero ya es tarde ella no sabe que ya la e visto y que me gusta verla así.

_Cuando el día se ponga tenso_  
_y no sepas que hacer, quiero ser quien te haga reír_  
_por que no abra nada que puedas hacer_  
_yo jamas te abandonare._

De apoco me voy acercando hacia donde se encuentra mientras trato de sacarme algunas fanáticas de encima, viendo como ella hace lo mismo sin importarle como las demás intentan alejarla, nuestras miradas están fijas en lo que dirá o hará el otro.

―Te dije que te daría un motivo.―Le digo con una sonrisa, aquella sincera que solo se las doy a ella.―Entonces te quedaras?

Rukia solo me mira y trata de taparse la cara para evitar que vea su sonrojo.―Idiota!

Sonrió de lado y sin importa que luego me golpe por el atrevimiento la abrazo.―Tomare eso como un si.

Siento como ella meda pequeños golpes en mi pecho para luego abrazarme con fuerza, todas las fanáticas nos miran con odio y celos.

―Creo que es mejor que corramos.―Rukia me mira sin comprender y luego mira el gentío enfadado que hay alrededor de nosotros, me toma de la mano y con su tan descriptivo carácter golpea a las fanáticas que se le interponen en su camino...

_Tal vez no fue el final que esperaba pero con Rukia todo es impredecible._


End file.
